Vegas Style Christmas
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: Just a holiday episode of CSI
1. Intro

Vegas Style Christmas

Written by: Hotaruchan2002

Author's Note: Yeah, I think they should do a Christmas special on CSI. This is my humorous version of a Christmas episode. This is also a continuation of sorts from "Taming A Wild Heart." Enjoy!

Intro

T'was the day before the day before Christmas and all through the lab, lab rats were stirring on cases to be solved. Grissom walked down the seasonally decorated hallway to the breakroom, work assignments in hand. The gang sat around the table, passing a photo around.

"Are you getting nervous about being a father Greggo?" Nick inquired, passing the photo to Warrick.

"Naw man," Greg said with a smile. "I'm Mr. Calm Cool and Collected."

"Uh huh, I'm sure Chantal would would say otherwise." Catherine replied, then turned to see Grissom in the doorway. Grissom walked in and looked over Warrick's shoulder at the photo.

"Baby Sanders I presume." Grissom stated.

"Yep, the ultrasound was taken last week." Greg said proudly. "She's due New Years Day, but we're kinda hoping she'll be born at midnight to be the first baby born in the new year."

"So it's a girl?" Grissom asked. Greg nodded.

"I bet she'll have your eyes." Sara smiled.

"And your grin." Warrick added, handing Greg the photo back.

"All I can say is I hope she has her mother's hair." Greg said, putting away the photo. "Alright boss, what's the assignments?"

"Greg and Warrick, you've got a brawl at the Venetian." Grissom said, handing the pair their assignment. "Nick, Sara, you've got a double homicide in Henderson. Catherine, you're with me on a suspicious cirques at a tourist attraction."

"Alright," Catherine said, standing, then stopped. "Did we ever agree on where the Christmas party's being held this year?"

"Chantal has the place all decked out and ready for company." Greg replied, standing also. "So the answer would be my place for let's say four? Provided we've wrapped up our cases."

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said as the duos all went their separate ways.


	2. All I Want For Christmas

Vegas Style Christmas

Written By: Hotaruchan2002

A/N: Well, here's the first case the duos tackle, hope y'all enjoy! I know there probably are things that wouldn't work, but please don't let them ruin your reading experience.

Case 1: All I Want For Christmas

Warrick pulled the Tahoe to the front of the Venetian to find Brass waiting for them. Greg got out and grabbed their kits and walked up to meet Brass with Warrick.

"We've got a guy who's been brutally beaten on his way to Desert Palms. The vic's name is Edwin Teirny. We have no clue who or where the assailant went." Brass stated as they walked into the hotel. "The hotel staff found him in his hotel room, room 405."

"Did the staff touch anything?" Warrick asked, while the rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

"No, they walked in, saw the vic and ran out for help." Brass said, as they walked towards the crime scene.

"Ok," Warrick said, then motioned for Greg to entre first. "After you Papa-to-be."

"Thanks" Greg glared, then entered the room. He stopped and looked it over. "From the looks of things, it started right at the enterance, and worked its way in. We've got blood spatter on the walls, as well as the carpet." Greg continued, moving slowly into the room, flashlight in hand. "Broken glass, looks to be beer bottles, and what's this?" Greg asked, stooping down and picking up something white. "Well lookie here, we've got ourselves a tooth."

"I'll bag that, and we can only hope it belongs to our assailant." Warrick said, taking it from Greg and putting it into a small evidence bag. The two began to process the room, taking photos and collecting evidence. Once they were done the two stood at the main entrance again.

"Care to run it Warrick?" Greg said, putting his flashlight away.

"Alright, so the two were arguing about something, and the first punch was thrown here." He said, pointing to blood spatter nearest the door. "The vic staggered in, hitting the table here." He continued, pointing to where the table had been knocked over and the broken vase. "More punches were thrown, creating the lovely red colouring on the wall, and the vic lost his tooth here in the final blow that rendered him a patient at the Desert Palms" Just then, Warrick's cell phone rang. "Alright, thanks Brass." He said, then hung up. "That was Brass. Our vic is awake. Time to go talk to him."

The pair knocked on the door Mr. Teirny's room then entered.

"Mr. Teirny, I'm Warrick Brown and this is Greg Sanders. We're from the Las Vegas crime lab. We need to ask you a few questions about last night."

"I don't know who attacked me," Mr. Teirny lisped, revealing a hole where his two front teeth were missing.

"Can you walk me through your evening sir?" Greg asked. "Did you get into any arguments or fights?"

"I was gambling in the casino, had a few drinks," Mr. Teirny replied, thinking. "There was this one guy who I accidentally bumped into. I knocked over his quarters, but I helped pick them up."

"Alright sir. Can you remember what this guy looked like?" Warrick inquired.

"Well, he was tall, well built…." Just then, Brass entered the room.

"You guys will never believe this, but I think we just found out assailant." He informed them, motioning them to follow him.

"We'll be back in a moment." Greg said to Mr. Teirny, then followed Brass. Brass led them to the admitting ward. He pulled back a curtain to expose a man holding his injured hand.

"Let me introduce you to Noah Massey." Brass said. "He came in because he injured his hand in an accident at home." Warrick looked over the injury, shaking his head.

"Accident my eye." Warrick said "Greg, pass me a swab."

"See that's what you call a fight bite." Greg added, watching Warrick swab the injury. Warrick grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled something out of the wound.

"And this would appear to be a tooth." Warrick said, standing up. He took out the tooth they had collected from the hotel room and lined up the two. "They match up."

"So either you can tell us what set you off, or these two can go back to the lab, match everything up, and then I'll arrest you." Brass stated calmly. The man sighed, looking at the trio.

"I was drinking, he bumped into me, I got angry." Noah said, looking at his hand. "My girlfriend just broke up with me, I was looking for a fight."

"So you took it out on innocent Mr. Teirny?" Greg said. Noah just nodded.

"Noah Massey you're under arrest for aggravated assault causing great bodily harm." Brass said.

"Can I atleast get my hand looked at?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Brass said, as Warrick and Nick walked away.

"You know, this job never seems to amaze me." Greg said, as they left the hospital.

"No kidding man." Warrick agreed. "Did you want me to bring anything for the party?"

"Just yourself, and maybe drinks or something along those lines." Greg said, as they got into the Tahoe.

"Will do. Now, let's get back to the lab and sign this case off." Warrick smiled, as they pulled away.


	3. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

Vegas Style Christmas

Written By: Hotaruchan2002

A/N: I finally managed to get this chapter done! I know it's way past Christmas, but none the less, it got done. Thanks to the help of my favorite co-authoress Meg the fierce lady! This chapter also contains a ship! I am a Snickers fan, so please don't hate me!

Case 2: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

"So Sara, what do you want from Santa?" Nick inquired, as he drove their Tahoe getting close to the crime scene.

"Oh come on Nick," Sara rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're a little too old to believe in Santa?"

"You're never too old." Nick grinned, as they pulled into the laneway. Detective Vartan stood outside talking to a neighbor and waved them over.

"Ms. Vania heard shots fired, so she ran over to see what happened." Vartan said, motioning to the young woman standing next to him.

"I ran over and the door was open," she began, wringing her fingers. "I walk in and there was Kathy and I'm assuming William lying on the floor, blood pooling around them."

"Did you touch anything ma'am?" Nick asked, looking towards the house.

"I tried to render aid, but they didn't have pulses." She whimpered.

"Thank you." Sara replied, as they moved towards the house. "Hug the walls?"

"Probably the safest bet." Nick agreed, as they skirted their way into the house. "I've got four separate shoe marks here, I'll lift them." Sara nodded and continued her way into the house to the bodies. She saw David kneeling over the couple.

"Hey David," Sara said, getting closer. "What can you tell me about the vics?"

"Shot at close range, they've been dead for about half an hour." David replied, looking over the bodies. "The wife was shot first in temple, then the husband in the back. The bullet hit the spine paralyzing him; then he was shot again in the back of the head."

"Thanks David, I'll see you back at the lab for the autopsy." Sara said, before continuing on towards the bedrooms. The first room she entered was the first bedroom. She put down her kit at the door, and began to look around. From what she could see it was a teenager's room. Nick popped his head into the room and looked around. "Did the vics have a son?"

"Yeah, Vartan said they had a 17 year old son, Jason was his name." Nick replied, looking at the desk in the room. He picked up a magazine and a couple of photos fell out. Nick picked up the photos and looked at them. "Hey Sara, does that look like the wife?" He asked, showing her on of the photos.

"Yeah, it does…"Sara said, looking them over. "Talk about Oedipus complex."

"So, do you want to paint the scene?" Nick asked. Sara looked at the photo of the mother au natural, then looks back out at the dead bodies.

"There was a struggle," she said, "her shirt sleeve is torn, askew. Like she was grabbed, and she pulled away. Nothing under her nails though, so the assault happened fast." In Sara's minds eye, she imagined the lanky Jason grabbing her sleeve in some argument, and Kathy pulling away, her shirt ripping at the seams. "Probably some sort of argument..." Sara continued. "The son is enraged, pulls out the gun, and shoots his mother once in the temple." Sara stated, making a shooting motion. Nick took up the story, agreeing,

"The husband runs in, his shoes skids here," he pointed to the marks on the floor. "He sees what happened, sees that Jason has shot and killed his wife, turns and tries to run away, gets shot in the back, then once he's down, bang, execution shot to the back of the head." Sara nodded in agreement.

"Now the real question is what set the son off, and where is he now?"

"Well, I think I can answer the first question," Nick said.

"Oh? What set him off?" Nick pointed up to the sprig of holiday cheer above their heads.

"Pucker up, Sara." Nick grinned as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Sara stared at him for a moment before going beet red.

"Hey, you two," Detective Vartan said, as he walked back in. "Vegas PD just picked up the vics' son outside an IHOP for speeding." Nick coughed before turning to face Vartan

"Excellent, bring him in, we'll meet you at the station" Sara nodded "Impound the car while you're at it" The two got down to work gathering evidence and taking pictures. They were going to let the evidence tell the tale.

"We'll need to find the gun," Sara noted as they worked.

"I know," Nick said. "Hopefully the kid brought it with him. I'll search the car if you want to collect from the son"

"All right," Sara nodded as she finished collecting the evidence and packed away her kit, "you ready?"

"I was born ready," Nick answered grinning. "Shall I drop you off?"

"Yes, thanks," Sara nodded, as they walked out to the Tahoe. They both got in, and an awkward silence settled over them. Nick glanced over at Sara, but didn't say anything. After a long silence, Nick finally decided to break it. The only problem was that Sara had also resolved to sweep away the silence that had fallen between them.

"Sara—"

"Nick—" They tripped over each others' words, then Nick smirked, and gestured for Sara to speak her piece. "Why did you, you know..kiss me?" Sara stammered a bit, getting a little flustered Nick flushed and turned his eyes back on the road. After a moment, he finally spoke,

"Listen, Sara, I… I kissed you because… lately, I've been… developing feelings. That is, feelings for you. Strong feelings."

"Nick, I don't know what to say, I'm flattered" Sara replied, trying to think logically at the situation that just presented itself. She knew she had feelings for him to, but could it actually work between them? _'Oh, what the hell, you only live once!'_ Sara decided, and in her line of work, she knew especially well just how short life could be. She couldn't be faulted for trying to find what little happiness she could get from life, and instinctively, Sara knew that life with Nick would be filled with that powerful uplifting emotion.

"So, did you, you know, want to go to Greg and Chantal's Christmas party together?" Nick asked hopefully

"Together, as in... together?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you know, try it out, see if it's right" Sara smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love to." She already knew that it was right. Call it woman's intuition.

Nick pulled into the police station and stopped at the door, letting Sara out. Sara met Detective Vartan outside the interrogation room, the lanky Jason slumped in his seat staring at his fists on the tabletop with a sullen air.

"He seems thrilled to be here" Sara remarked, before entering the room "Hi Jason, I'm Sara Sidle with the Las Vegas crime lab, I'm here to collect evidence to do with the murder of your parents. Detective Vartan here has a few questions for you." Jason didn't answer, though he did shift in his seat and looked up at Sara through his bangs. Sara set her kit on the table and pulled out a stippler pad to test for GSR. "Hold out your hands, please." Jason hesitated before holding his hands out infront of him. "Palms up please." Sara added.

"Look, I don't know what you're looking for. All I was pulled over for was speeding." Sara finished with the testing for gunshot residue, and looked at Jason,

"I'm one of the agents assigned to the investigation of your parents deaths."

"Were you shooting guns while speeding today Jason?" Vartan asked. Jason snorted derisively, snatching his hands away from Sara as she finished scraping under his nails.

"You know that could be misconstrued as guilt" Sara stated Jason shrugged again, "I wasn't shooting a gun while speeding," he replied truthfully.

"No, you weren't speeding." Nick said, walking into the interrogation room. "You were at your home, with your mother."

"She's not my mother," Jason bit out.

"Step mother then." Nick said, placing a gun in a plastic bag on the table. "We found this in your car" Jason stared at the gun, then swallowed,

"I'd like a lawyer."

"Well, we don't actually need you to talk, the evidence says everything." Nick said, stepping back. Sara stepped back, kit in hand. She found that she just didn't have anything to say. Shaking her head, she turned and left the interrogation room as Vartan began reading Jason his rights. Nick followed after her, carrying his bit of evidence.

"Hey Sara, wait up." "Hey, Nick," Sara nodded with a smile. "You know, you never did answer me" he smiled

"Answered you about what?" Sara looked at him quizzically

"What you wanted for Christmas" Sara saw two roads diverge in that moment. She could laugh it off, say something funny and let the moment go, or she could say something mushy and mean it. She stopped walking, and turned to Nick, her hand on his arm. She moved her lips to speak and took the plunge,

"What I want for Christmas, Nick? You." Nick grinned as his cheeks turned red.

"Let's get this stuff into evidence and get out of here."


End file.
